


even when you're next to me (its not the way i'm picturing)

by FranCV



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sam loves teasing Lena, anyway supercorp is endgame, its 4 am and im writing help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranCV/pseuds/FranCV
Summary: Its not her fault, not really. She can’t blame Kara. It’s her own fault for falling with her, very much straight, best friend. Lena thought she could handle it. She really thought she could. But, come on, Kara is the closest there is to perfection. What’s there not to like?OrLena just can't handle her feelings for her best friend.





	even when you're next to me (its not the way i'm picturing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again internet! 
> 
> I just want to say a quick thank you to my friend Kaylee for just being awesome!  
> I might add more to this story, but only if you guys like it.  
> Sorry for any mistake.  
> I hope you enjoy. :) 
> 
> And yes this was inspired by Hayley's song!

With sweat running down her back, shaky hands and elaborated breaths, Lena wakes up tangled in her bedsheets. She sits up, bringing a hand to cradle her chest. Feeling her heartbeat running wild, panting, she angles her head to look at the clock on her night table. 

 

5:43 am.

 

Her dream felt real. 

 

Too real. 

 

(And she doesn’t want to add this ruined underwear to the ones her  _best friend_  has ruined already.) 

 

Its not her fault, not really. She can’t blame Kara. It’s her own fault for falling with her, very much straight, best friend. Lena thought she could handle it. She really thought she could. But, come on, Kara is the closest there is to perfection. What’s there not to like?

 

She’s kind.  _Way_ too kind. Her heart it’s too big and this angry, sad, and ugly world does not deserve it. 

 

She’s beautiful. No, wait, she’s gorgeous. Her blond hair is like it was made from the sun itself. Her smile, brighter than the moon. Her eyes... 

 

 _Oh god her eyes..._  her blue eyes, a shade of blue that not even the ocean could ever have. 

 

Her body. The body that probably would make a Greek god jealous. Her strong arms, the ones that have held her so many times at night. The strong arms that help her carry her groceries every time she goes to the market, because Kara insisted that Lena shouldn’t hurt her hands like that. 

 

Oh the way that she makes Lena swoon by just looking at her. 

 

There was only one thing that Lena didn’t love about Kara. Her boyfriend. The guy that tries to make everyone laugh, it’s like he needs people to tell him that he’s funny to survive. If only he knew how much Lena hated him. 

 

(He doesn’t deserve her best friend. No way in hell that he would ever deserve her. No. Just no. 

 

But sadly, that’s none of her business.) 

 

Convinced that she won’t be getting any more sleep tonight, Lena decides to check her phone. 14 new emails that she will read later in her office, a text from her beloved secretary reminding her of the press conference tomorrow (today) and of course, new texts from her best friend. 

 

It’s a nonsense bunch of emojis. Three hearts of different colors, the heart eyes one, a rose, and of course, one smiling. 

 

(And even if she tried not to, she thought about how Kara’s smile was even more prettier than this emoji.) 

 

Then, a text wishing her goodnight. 

 

Smiling, Lena decided to reply later. She doesn’t want to disturb her best friend’s sleep by texting her this early. 

 

(And again, she couldn’t help but think how Mike’s arms were probably holding her at this very same moment.) 

 

Lena lets out a long breath, and gets out of bed. She grabs a clean towel from her walk-in closet and makes her way to her bathroom. She decides to take a shower, not a cold one this time because it’s actually supposed to rain later this morning and it’s already pretty cold. Closing her eyes to wash her hair was a mistake, because she’s taken back to her dream. The dream that took place in this shower. Sighing, Lena shakes her head and tries not to think about it. 

 

She needs to focus on something else, so she tries to think about work. About giving a raise to her secretary, about visiting the labs today. 

 

But of course, her thoughts are always drifting back to Kara Danvers’ dorky smile. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sí, comprendo. ¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad de poder hablar todo esto en persona? L-Corp está interesado en invertir en tu empresa y ayudar a tu país.” 

 

Lena was truly trying to focus on her very important call from a country located in South America, but seeing Kara taking a seat on her couch, leaving boxes of Chinese food, made her want to drop everything and focus only on her best friend. 

 

And, she was smiling and waving at her. 

 

What was she supposed to do!? She was not made of steel. 

 

The voice on the other end of the call agreed. He would be coming to National City as soon as he could, so she politely excused herself with him and finished the call. Kara looked up to her, locking the screen of her, brand new phone that Lena herself gave her for her birthday last month, and giving her entire attention to her. 

 

“Are you ever going to teach me Spanish? Or German, Chinese, French. Anything. I’m not picky, and, you make it seem so easy!” Kara said as soon as Lena was sitting next to her, their bare knees touching each time one of them moved. 

 

Lena tried to distract herself from those blue eyes and skin touching by asking what was inside the boxes. 

 

“Oh, you know, your usual order. And extra potstickers!” Kara exclaimed with her sweet voice. The voice that Lena couldn’t get out of her head. 

 

Smiling, Lena grabbed one of the boxes and began to eat while chatting with the girl she couldn’t get out of her head. 

 

“Next time, I’ll take you to a new vegan restaurant someone from the board suggested.” Lena said proud of herself when Kara made a face of disgust. 

 

“But, babe! You know I love my food. And, I need proteins.” Kara joked, earning a sincere laugh from you. 

 

(Oh, and the term of endearment. That happened a few months into their friendship. But Lena’s heart is not used to it yet. And it probably won’t be any time soon anyway.) 

 

Kara has to leave and return to her job way too soon. The blonde is picking up their trash and giving her a strong hug promising to give the vegan place on Sunday. Two days from now. 

 

She’s very much looking forward to it. 

 

Sam drops by that afternoon, eyeing Lena suspiciously when she mentions her plans with Kara. 

 

“Lena!” Sam laughs amused. “That’s a date! You have to acknowledge it!” 

 

Lena blushes. She actually is blushing! What is she, like 15? No. She’s 25 and she’s totally and completely  _fine_. Not affected at all by her long time friend trying to tease her. 

 

She doesn’t have a date with Kara Danvers. 

 

(Or does she!?) 

 

No. They meet for lunch, or dinner, or even brunch all the time. And they sleep over at each other’s place! That’s what friends are for, right?

 

_Right?_

 

Lena doesn’t have many experience on friendships, growing up as a Luthor was harsh. No kid was willing to share their toys with her in pre school, no teenager wanted to sit with her at lunch, no one wanted to spend time with her. Let alone after what her brother did to the world. 

 

Until, she met Sam at college. They have been inseparable ever since. 

 

And of course, Kara Danvers showed up later. Literally, the sunshine that came to light up her life. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday came fast. Kara was knocking on her door dressed with her usual clothes, her hair tied up in a pony tail. Pushing her glasses up in the bridge of her nose, giving her a megawatt smile. 

 

And then, she was hugging Lena, her arms wrapping around her waist, maybe a little too low considering that her fingers brushed her lower back for a few moments. 

 

(And Lena tried not to show the way her legs felt useless by wrapping her own arms around Kara’s neck.) 

 

“Are you ready?” Kara asked looking straight into her eyes. Lena nodded. 

 

“I just need to apply my lipstick really quick.” 

 

And what Kara said next, it’s what confuses Lena. The phrases that give her hope that maybe, just maybe, Kara feels something for her too. 

 

“Why?” Kara says, closing the front door and following Lena to her bedroom. “You already look stunning.” 

 

Lena’s cheeks are probably the same shade of red as her lipstick now. She hopes Kare doesn’t notice. 

 

(She does.) 

 

Inside her closet again, Kara waits respectfully downstairs for her. Lena can hear the PS4 she keeps next to her tv being used by the blonde, because as much as Kara tries to deny it, she loves playing Call of duty. 

 

And of course, Lena only bought it because of her. And because her best friend doesn’t want her spending too much money on her without a reason, she keeps it on her house. That’s why when she had the chance, she bought Kara the new iPhone X for her birthday, because she knows her best friend wouldn’t be mad at her. 

 

(And not because she wanted Kara to look even more beautiful with this new technology on her selfies. But according to Lena, no camera makes her justice.) 

 

With a coat on top of her blue dress, and heels on, Lena descends the stairs finding her friend concentrated on the tv in front of her. Lena clears her throat, and when Kara pauses the game to look at her, she nearly dropped the control. 

 

Blushing again, Lena looks away with the excuse of finding her phone. 

 

“Did you change your dress?” Kara asks as she turns off the tv, ready to leave. 

 

Lena grabs her car and house keys and nods. But, she’s suddenly nervous. “Why?” She asks, controlling her voice. “Is there something wrong with my choice of clothes?” 

 

“No!” Kara says way too eager, taking Lena by surprise as they walk into her garage. “You just... mmmh, look really nice.” 

 

Lena drops the subject and tries to focus on the road, but how could she, when Kara was happily singing *NSYNC on the passenger seat of her car? 

 

Sooner than Lena would’ve liked, they’re getting out of the car and walking into the busy restaurant. Lena gives her name and then they’re sitting on her reserved table for two. Kara hold her chair and helps her take off her coat. 

 

How could she not fall for this woman?

 

The food is delicious, and sharing jokes make the time fly. Without realizing, they’re on their third tea and sharing another plate of cookies, and when Lena looks around, no face look familiar. It’s been hours since they stepped a foot inside the restaurant. 

 

But Lena could be here all day, as long as she still had Kara sitting across the table. Smiling at her, making her laugh, and occasionally, holding her hand. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How was your date yesterday?” 

 

Lena groans and covers her face with her hands, and that makes her friend laugh loudly. 

 

“For the third time, Sam, I was not in a date!” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Girls night. Kara’s suggestion and she invited everyone. Well, everyone as in Alex, her girlfriend and Sam. At least is Friday so she can drink without worrying about a hangover. 

 

Lena is in charge of the food since it’s in her house this time, so she orders pizza. Four pizzas, because Sam really likes it. Lena asked her friends not to bring tequila, but Sam smirks when she shows her the bottle. 

 

“I hate you so much.” Lena says, but she’s laughing softly too. 

 

Lena hums and nod to the song playing, and when Sam looks at her raising an eyebrow, Lena shrugs. 

 

“Lena, “Nothing on you”? Really?” Sam asks chuckling. 

 

Lena pretends to be busy doing something, anything, to avoid her friend’s teasing. 

 

_Beautiful girls, all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasting_

_They got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you baby..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara shows up along with her sister an hour or so later, Alex saying that her girlfriend got stuck at work but will come by later. 

 

The pizzas are already waiting to be eaten on the coffee table, and when Kara looks at the food as if she hasn’t eaten in her entire life, is Lena’s turn to chuckle. Kara gives her another smile that make her feel butterflies on her stomach. She feels like a teenager all over again. 

 

“Would anyone want some wine?” Sam asks after she greets Kara and Alex. “A beer? Tequila?” She sends another smirk on Lena’s direction. 

 

Lena laughs when Kara looks at her suggestively too. 

 

(She’s actually feeling drunk already without even drinking just by the look that Kara gave her.) 

 

“No thank you, please put that evil thing away.” 

 

Now everyone is laughing. 

 

Two pizzas are gone by the time Maggie knocks on the door, along with an entire bottle of wine. A romantic comedy Kara chose is playing on the background as the four, now five, friends chat and joke on the living room of Lena’s home. 

 

It’s Sam’s turn to share a funny, or embarrassing, story from their youth years. Alex already did, everyone laughed imagining a young version of the Danvers walking into the wrong classroom her first day at college, late and wearing her clothes on the wrong side frantically apologizing to a teacher who was talking about the history of music. Totally not her major. 

 

“I don’t think I have an embarrassing story,” Lena said with four pair of eyes looking at her. “Being a Luthor is boring.” 

 

“Oh no you’re not boring!” Kara exclaimed, side hugging her. 

 

(Lena tries not to think about Kara’s arm around her waist.) 

 

“You’re the funniest person on this planet.” 

 

Later that night, the evil bottle was halfway gone. Lena can say now that she’s a little more than tipsy, but she won’t admit it. Maggie and Alex said their goodbyes, Alex’s girlfriend was in charge of driving so since she didn’t drink Lena didn’t offer them to stay for the night. And she didn’t offer it to her friend Sam either, because she lives across the street.  

 

However, she did offer it to Kara and the blonde agreed right away. 

 

“Mike is out with his friends too, he won’t even notice if I don’t go home tonight.”

 

(Lena didn’t want to talk about that guy but he’s her best friend’s boyfriend, so she can’t really ignore his existence.) 

 

Kara totally noticed the change of her mood after the mention of her boyfriend but she doesn’t make any comment about it. 

 

Kara is already wearing the pajamas she keeps on Lena’s closet, sitting against the headboard when Lena comes out of the bathroom after her night routine. 

 

(Yes, every time Kara sleeps over, it means an endless session of cuddling.) 

 

Lena gets under the covers and when she closes her eyes, she hears Kara do the same after the turns off the lights. As usual, she soon finds herself being the little spoon, and Lena falls asleep feeling at complete ease with Kara’s strong arms around her, keeping her safe. 

 

“Sweet dreams, babe.” Kara whispers into the night. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lena opens her eyes, it’s because something is tickling her neck. She tries to yawn, but she’s not longer tired when she realizes what is happening. 

 

Apparently, Kara is still asleep, because she doesn’t find any other reason why she would be kissing her neck. 

 

Wait, now she’s  _biting_. And Lena wasn’t ready at all for that feeling. She tries to stop herself from letting out a moan, but she couldn’t.

 

And that’s when she finds Kara’s blue eyes looking into hers. Apologizing? 

 

“Oh Lena, I’m so so-” Kara began rambling, but Lena stopped her with a finger on her lips. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I didn’t like it.” 

 

Wait. Did she just say that out loud? And not in her head? 

 

The tequila! 

 

“Oh my god Kara, I’m the one who’s sorry now!” Lena says, sitting up and getting out of the embrace they were still sharing. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

But when Lena makes eye contact again, Kara’s looking at her with something different in her eyes.  Something that Lena has seen sometimes but hasn’t really paid attention to. 

 

“Did you?” Kara asks suddenly, taking Lena by surprise. 

 

“I...” Lena stutters. She stutters! She hasn’t done that since she was a child. “I did.” 

 

And then, the most wonderful thing happened. Lena watched in slow motion as Kara got closer to her, stroked her cheek with the palm of her hand and closed the little space there was between them to kiss her. 

 

Kara is _kissing_ her! 

 

Lena is surprised at first, but only a few seconds later, she’s melting into Kara’s embrace again. 

 

They kiss for what seems hours, but it’s only been minutes. When Lena breaks the kiss to breathe, Kara chases her lips. 

 

And everything turns into something more heated. 

 

Without realizing it, Lena founds herself under Kara’s strong body. One of her legs thrown over Kara’s hips and her hands buried in blond hair. 

 

Then, Lena gasps when Kara abandons her lips to kiss her neck again. 

 

And bite, and kiss, and bite. 

 

Then, a hand is on her ribs, on her stomach, teasing the waistband of her sleep shorts. 

 

Lena’s fully panting now, insanely nervous because this is Kara and this is happening and it’s all too fast, but when she sees Kara smiling sincerely before kissing her again, she relaxes.  

 

The sound she makes when Kara’s hand sneaks inside her shorts dies in the blondes’ mouth. Lena closes her eyes again, lost in the sensation of Kara’s fingertips now teasing her by trying to pull down her underwear. And then, when Kara’s fingers slowly move down, Lena couldn’t keep herself from moaning softly against Kara’s lips. 

 

“God Lena, you’re so wet,” Kara whispers closing her eyes. “Do you want me to take care of you?” 

 

(Who would have known that Kara had such a dirty mouth?) 

 

“Yes.” Lena whispers and nods eagerly. “Please...”

 

But when she felt Kara take off her underwear along with her sleep shorts, when the cold of the night hit her, she suddenly was opening her eyes, panting, and sitting up against the headboard of her king bed. 

 

Waking Kara up. 

 

“Lena! Are you okay?” Her best friend asks, looking worried sick for her friend.

 

Lena wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, trying to control her breathing as well. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” She whispers, and Kara wraps her into a hug. 

 

“Nightmare?” Kara whispers and kisses her best friend’s temple. 

 

 _Oh, if only you knew..._  Lena thinks, and she sinks into the embrace, closing her eyes once again. 

 

_Can I just be in my head with you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!   
> (iwish-iwas-besideu.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> (“Sí, comprendo. ¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad de poder hablar todo esto en persona? L-Corp está interesado en invertir en tu empresa y ayudar a tu país.” = "Yes, I understand. Do you think there's a chance of talking about all of this in person? L-Corp is interested on investing in your company and help your country.")


End file.
